


A Weekend Break?

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [103]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Over Spa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: tales of the unexpected [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 58





	A Weekend Break?

Error did not like his firstborn son, Paperjam- it was a child who was raised by Ink in secret.

The surprise came when the ink blob wanted to prove his worth to Ink and came out to battle when his mother was fighting Nightmare.

Maybe because it was the way the inky skeleton fought against him so hard. Wanting to please Ink. Perhaps it was the clear hate the younger skeleton had for Error. It might be because he watched the love Paperjam had shown to the SOULless wonder. May even be because the child was half raised by Dream, who disliked Error and no doubt poisoned his young mind against the Destroyer.

But yes, Error did not like his child.

Error knew straight away who this was when the youth entered the battle- skeletons were oddly attached to their offspring until at least 100 years of age.

Thus Error held back... a lot, his natural instinct to protect his offspring fought against the need to destroy him, stopping him from dealing with any blows that may cause serious damage.

Paperjam had won against Error, and in doing so saved a universe.

Error went into hiding, he knew that if he met up with Paperjam again, that he would lose. So he needed to wait until the child was old enough for him to fight with his SOUL screaming at him to not harm a part of himself.

Error pouts as he glances around his new home- it was called Over Spa. The whole mountain was a Japanese themed hotel with hot springs everywhere. The local Sans opened a gateway so that anyone in the Multiverse could come for a visit- it became a hot spot in the Multiverse.

Error had come to destroy the AU after hearing of its existence- The local Sans know as Spans, had heard many things from others about this legendary monster that killed of AUs.

And was waiting to strike.

And Spans fought against Error in a different way; he had offered him a chocolate cake, with chocolate milk and asked him to join him for a chat. Amused by his actions, Error joined the skeleton.

Spans explained that he understood what Error was doing, and requested that his AU be one of the last on Error's list. In return Spans offered Error a full wing to himself- which Spans had built for this purpose only. Spans even went to Sci Sans, who was known in the Multiverse for dealing with any monster, including Error.

Sci Sans had given Spans a formula to put in the water- Error was hypersensitivity to water and his glitches ran wild. The formula was an oil-based, it helps soothe his bones rather than feel like he was being torn apart.

And Error discovered he liked mud baths... which was a little weird, he stayed in a long time just enjoying the feel. There was a sand bath too, which he did not mind much, but he could only lay there is a short time.

No massages- Spans did not even build anything of the kind in Error's wing, hearing that he hated being touched- he may have taken that as an insult.

Error was seated on the balcony, his wing was one of the highest points and had a lovely view of the stars and well as overlooking the city of hotels; beyond them was the inside of the volcano, it was a rich forest that had many lakes, rivers and valleys. The volcano itself was a super volcano, the inhabitants lived on the tops and sides of the mountains. On the outer side of the volcano were many tracks leaning down and fewer hotels.

At the bottom of the volcano, there only a few hotels which were spotted far and few between the base.

There was a gentle knocking on the door- the half-hearted knock was clearly from the Sans here.

"*EnTeR." Error calls out and in a moment of time, a Sans was in front of him, wearing a strange blue robe that was tied around his middle.

"*hiya." Spans, the Sans of this world greets with a smile- he then places a couple of bars of chocolate on the low table that was on the baloney, "just wanted ya to know. that ink is running riot through the multiverse trying to find ya."

"*Is tHe ChIlD WiTh Him?" Error questions with a frown.

"nah. it seems that the child got a heated scolding for battling ya." Spans said with a little giggle... Error raises a brow, he could never recall any Sanses giggling before- laughing, snorting, snickering, chuckling even cackling, but a giggle. Nope. Never.

"*I SeE. ThAts GoOd. I'Ll stay HeRe UntIL ThE ChIlD Is OLd EnoUgh." Error replies, he turns to the wonderful view, "IS THEre A-anY ThINg ThAt CAN KeEP Me BUsy?"

"*we have a wide range of things that can keep ya entertained." Spans told him with a smile filled with innocence, "all ya have to do is ask."

"*...I JuSt Did." Error says in confusion, causing the Sans to giggle again. It was then he realizes just how relaxed this Sans was in his presence. That was a rare thing for normal Sanses. It was usually only out coded characters that did this.

Well, Error had been coming to this place for a number of years now- and every time he wanted a bath, something that he forgot about during his long stay in his Anti-Void.

"*mm. i'll been ya some shows i think ya might like." Spans says after a while, a grin playing on their jaws, "been saying sci a lot about ya. just to be sure ya time here is enjoyable."

Error nods his skull. And Spans gets up and shortcuts out of the room. A second later he comes back with a bag filled with DVDs. Then began setting up the TV for Error.

Error reaches down and grabs one of the chocolate bars from the low table, he grins boldly when he noticed that this was his favourite kind. The ones only made in Underfell.

Perhaps taking a break will not be so bad. And what that new Sans going around destroying AUs too, for reasons unknown to anyone, then Error can protect the few ones he did like.

This one, OuterTale, the Undertale where that Papyrus always somehow managed to get to have tea and cakes with him, UnderSwap. His home AU AfterTale, he could die if all pieces of his SOUL were killed off. ...

Well, that did not seem likely to happen. All pieces needed to die at the same time- plus each piece held determination within, so all Sanses from his AfterTale were strong in their own right.

Error glances around the room, it was big enough for some others to come and stay too... maybe he could get Geno to come along. He must be worried about him- even though Geno would never admit it, he acted like a big brother to all the pieces that broke off after him.

Error began to relax, he leans back and turns to enjoy the view once more.


End file.
